In a mobile telephone system the users use up the bandwidth as they make a call and when all the allocated bandwidth has been used up the next user cannot log on and so cannot use the system. With increasing use of multimedia services and the limited availability of the radio frequency spectrum the capacity of the system can be exceeded and this situation will be made worse by the advancement in multimedia services. In order to reduce this problem the future wireless systems will need to use more efficient and sophisticated resource allocation methods to increase the network capacity and guarantee the QoS.
Some traffic in a mobile telephone network is considered to be of higher priority than other traffic and the operators of this higher priority traffic could be prepared to pay a higher rate for preferred allocation of bandwidth.